


Three Questions

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Asking Questions, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Random & Short, Randomness, Triple Drabble, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another random day, another random question and answers.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Have you ever felt lonely?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I have. Maybe I haven’t. What kind of lonely?”</p>
<p>“That kind, when you’ve got nobody to share your pain with?”</p>
<p>“Ah, that lonely.” The redhead sighed. “That one, I have. But I have you now, so…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I own nothing but this fic and its random plot.
> 
> Warning: Cloud blushing too much. Teasing!Genesis. Un-beta-ed. I hope you enjoy...? owo

“Have you ever felt lonely?”

 

Genesis stared blankly at the blonde lying casually on his lap. Two blinks, and, “Have I ever felt… lonely?”

 

Cloud nodded slightly, eyes still hidden under the book he read. Genesis was silent for a while before answering, “Maybe I have. Maybe I haven’t. What kind of lonely?”

 

“That kind, when you’ve got nobody to share your pain with?”

 

“Ah, _that_  kind of lonely.” The redhead sighed. “That one, I have. But I have you now, so…”

 

The book fell right on Cloud’s face. The blond groaned in pain, while Genesis just chuckled as he put the book away. Io and behold, hidden underneath that book was Cloud’s burned face in twenty shades of red. It became too red until it could match with Genesis’ own coat color. The owner himself was busy hiding it with one hand; the other hand was smacking Genesis’ shoulder in order to shut him up. Cloud didn’t like being laughed at—not a bit.

 

“Quit laughing!”

 

“Y-you’re blushing!”

 

“I’m not! It’s the sun's reflection!”

 

“You suck at lying, Cloud,” Genesis said between his laughter. Cloud put the book back on his face before asking again, “Forget that question—have you ever felt jealous, then?”

 

“Honestly? Every time I saw you talking to Angeal’s Puppy.”

 

Genesis swore he saw Cloud’s ears reddened for a second before they returned to their normal color. He snickered at that sight, making Cloud smacked his shoulder harder than before. Patting Cloud’s head, he teased him with, “Another question, my dearest?”

 

Ah, yes. He really enjoyed making Cloud blushing like this. If only there were any cameras…

 

Cloud shook his head. His, “No more. It’s your turn,” was muffled by the thick book he put on his face.

 

Genesis sighed. “Fine, then. My turn, you say…” He cleared his throat. “My one and only question: will you stay with me forever, until deaths do us apart?”

 

There was another silence.

 

And then, Cloud nodded.

 

(deep inside his mind, Cloud had died many times from embarrassment just for hearing this question from Genesis. And yeah--it was not useless to consult to Zack about this; or maybe consult to Aerith via Zack's phone, for more accurately. Making Genesis jealous was worth of this.)

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this randomness~


End file.
